


Foreplay

by paynesgrey



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The Darcys catch Kitty and Georgiana in a moment of mischief.





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Post-book (or movie if you like). Written for the "escape" theme for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

While attending the Bingley’s ball, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy came upon the young Miss Darcy and Miss Kitty Bennett hiding behind a door frame, giggling and whispering at people during the dance.

“What pray are you two doing?” Darcy asked immediately, his tone sounding angry. Kitty turned around and stood rigidly in attention toward him, whereas his sister Georgiana reacted more at ease.

Before Miss Darcy could fib, Kitty was overwhelmed by Darcy’s presence and blurted out the whole truth. “We’re finding a suitable partner for Colonel Fitzwilliam.”

Darcy stared at them both in exasperation while his wife looked amused. As usual, Kitty seemed caught up in his rigid demeanor and the tension turned her cheeks scarlet.

“Dancing and matchmaking,” Darcy droned, and he glanced at his wife to gauge her feelings. “Can the female sex occupy themselves with anything else?”

The two girls stared wordlessly as they watched Elizabeth, who tilted her head and smiled at him with all intents and purposes to challenge him, as she always did.

“Well, it’s not as if we have a list of career options that are considered suitable for the finer sex, wouldn’t you say?” Elizabeth said, and Darcy looked visibly ruffled that she wasn’t agreeing with him.

As Darcy argued his point, the two girls became uncomfortable toward the couple’s interaction. Georgiana grabbed Kitty’s hand and immediately excused themselves back into the dance hall. “Pardon us, we’ll just go talk to Colonel Fitzwilliam ourselves.”

“Y--yes,” Kitty stammered, bowing to her sister and brother-in-law, even though they hardly noticed their escape during the heated words.

“I know how this ends,” Miss Darcy whispered to her companion as they moved across the floor. “They’ll disappear...”

“And we won’t see them for a couple hours,” Kitty added joyfully, knowing the Darcys well enough herself.  



End file.
